


More Symbiotes

by Puppeteer_skills_101



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer_skills_101/pseuds/Puppeteer_skills_101
Summary: What if when Venom kidnapped Mary Jane Parker, he didn't just kidnap her but get her pregnant and give her her own symbiote.





	1. The Ultimate betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> All ideas came from the PS game Spider-man 2000

3 1/2 months earlier

"Help! Is anyone there?!" Mary Jane screamed with her hands tied together with a chain above her. She was hanging over a sewer pipe a quarter way filled with water. "Help me! Please!"

Spiderman swings onto the glass separating him and his wife "Mary Jane!"

Venom appears onto a control panel "Hey, ya made it!" 

"Venom!" Spiderman shouts turning to him.

Venom chuckled watching Spiderman "I'd let you see your Wifey pop, but she's in a bad position right now." Venom shot some web at a switch and it flipped it on. The water began to rise below Mary Jane and she shouted for help.

 

Not too long after

 

"Why Venom, why did you come back?!" Spiderman shouted and punched Venom.

"You should know Spiderman! The highst you pulled at the science expo! You're the bad guy this time." Venom hissed pointing at Spiderman.

"You idiot!" Spiderman punched Venom's face and Venom grabbed his head and shook of the pain. "Think, Eddie, back to that day, I was with you in the crowd. An imposter Spiderman was on stage, he burned both of us and now we've been played against each other."

Venom thought for a second, "You're right Parker, we're-" Before he could finish the chain holding Mary Jane snaps,

"Mary Jane!" Spiderman yelled and she screams falling a few feet before Venom caught the chain.

"I got cha," Venom held onto the chain and looks at Spiderman. "You and your wife are innocent, Parker. Our bad."

"Our bad?" Spiderman repeated "Our bad?! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Peter Parker!" Mary Jane shouted before Spiderman could do anything. "Just get me out of here now!"

Venom chuckles hearing MJ "Bummer! You're in the dog house now dude!"

"Coming! Honey." Spiderman said stressed and looked at Venom pissed off.

 

*Magical time skip (extended ending) brought to by Madame Web*

"Alright we are partners. For now." Spiderman paced back and forth on a rooftop thinking of a plan. "After we bust those Tech. thieves, it's pay back for kidnapping my wife!"

"Whatever! Geez! A few little mistakes, we said we're sorry!" Venom hissed knowing Spiderman must have not known everything he did to MJ and sat down on the edge of the rooftop.

"Yeah, whatever." Spiderman said ignoring what Venom said


	2. Viper + MJ

Present time

 

MJ looked at her stomach that had a little bump on her stomach as she got changed and she heard Peter come home through the front door. _Strange, he usually comes on through the window_ , she thought. For some reason, she knew he was out patrolling and she got completely angry. she finished getting dressed and stomped out to him.

"Hey babe how are you doing?" Peter asked her and she stomped pasted him and left the apartment. "MJ? I wonder what got her so angry." Peter said to the emptiness of the room than his Spider sense went off.

"What could that be?"

 

A black spider suited woman swung through the top of New York City, unknown to her that she was being followed.

"Who in the world could this be? Surely looks like Venom. Well I'll have to follow them." Spidey said to himself and followed her into the sewers.

"Venom! Where are you?!" She shouted and crawled around like Venom

"Boy, she doesn't sound too happy." Spidey whispered to himself and stayed in the darkness of the sewers as Venom slunked out of the deeps of the pipes.

"There you are babe! How's the suit working for ya?" Venom smile looking at her

"I would feel a lot better if I didn't have to wear the it while I'm here." She answered him

"Just a bit longer, just to make sure Spiderwuss and our Other don't know where our home is." Venom tried to calm her down but it made her angrier.

"Our home?!" She stood up and punched him, but he did nothing against her actions.

 _Okay that settles that these two have to have some sort of relationship together that's not Father and daughter_ , Spidey thought.

"Now, now," Venom crouched like a dog closer to the ground with a hand up in his defense. "You don't want to hurt the baby." _Wait baby?!_ Spiderman thought shocked. _Great there's not just another symbiote in New York! It's a pregnant symbiote!_

"We're hurting the baby?!" She shouted at Venom "We're hurting the baby?! What if Parker finds out?! What are we going to do about it?!" She shouted panicking and knelling down holding her head.

"Hey," Venom started knelling next to her licking her hands as if to comfort her "don't worry if he becomes a problem we'll take care of him."

She looked at him and hissed softly "Let's just go home I'm tired of hiding like this when we are so close to home."

Venom hissed after she turned to go deeper into the pipe system when he heard a mocking high pitched laughter.

"Carnage" Venom hiss getting in front of the woman.

 _Oh no, Carnage is here, damn._ Spiderman started crawling away.

"Well hello Venom" Carnage laughs more obviously not there to just talk.

 _I need to find MJ anyways._ Spiderman kept crawling carefully and slowly away until a thick red webbing caught his ankle.

"Looks like you need some pest control!" He Laughs more yanking Spiderman down to the ground.

Venom hissed and looked at his mate. "Viper head back now. None of this deals with you."

The black symbiote woman turned towards the depths of the pipe system again as Venom stalked angrily over to the trapped Spiderman. Once Venom was far enough from Viper, Carnage shot thick web to her catching her wrist. She looked shocked at it and lifted a clawed hand to break the webbing, but before she could Carnage yanked her over to him.

Carnage laughed and started to run out of the pipes as Venom looked at them and roared. "Have fun with Web-head Dad!" Venom chases after Carnage. Spiderman stands up and starts running after them, but as much as he wanted to help he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with them at full speed. Instead he choose to head home hoping Mary Jane would have returned. It never takes her too long to cool down expected if she was really mad at him. He didn't know why she would be mad like that though, he's always been home on time and sometime early just to spend more time with her. He just hoped she cooled down by now.

 

Now Peter Parker paced in the living room of his and Mary Jane's apartment. He looked at the clock as it read 10:28 P.M. It's been about 3 hours since Mary Jane left. _What got her so angry?_ Peter thought than picked up his phone and dialed her number and called her. 

"Come on, pick up. Pick up, pick up." Peter repeated as the call went into voice mail. "Damn it Mary Jane pick up your phone!" He said calling her again, but instead of hearing his beloved wife say 'Hello,' or when she's angry 'What is it?' He hears a sinister laugh. "Mary Jane?"

"You guessed wrong Web-head!" The voice of Carnage rang through and he laughs again. "Your beloved Mary Jane is mine now!"

"Peter!" Mary Jane's voice rang through with the crashing and banging of control panels.

"Let her go Carnage!" Venom roars as Carnage lets out another laughter.

"Your Mary Jane is no longer your loyal and faithful wife! Not this symbiote!" Carnage crushes MJ's phone in his hand on accident while laughing.

 _Now its not that funny Carnage._ Peter thought as he pulled his outfit on and went out of the window.

 

"Carnage stop this!" Venom distroyed another control panel hoping it would cause the machine to shut down. Viper was webbed into the middle of the machine.

Spiderman opened a vent that led into the room and he noticed that every time Venom entered the machine it would automatically activate itself creating a sonic bubble around Viper. He was shocked when he saw the symbiote coming off of Mary Jane while they both screamed. Venom tried to reach her but he was separating from Eddie and quickly backed out when it back too much. The machine deactivated when Venom left the machine. 

"Venom," Viper started taking deep breaths " go and find your other." Venom whined when she said that not wanting to leave her. "The Spider should be here soon. I'll be ok."

"We are not leaving." Venom hissed "Our other said if we leave the machine will turn on again." Venom looked around for his other but spots Spiderman in the vent and he hisses. "The Spider had been here."  
Spiderman webbed down from the vent, but his sights weren't set on Venom. They were on Viper and he had so many questions.


	3. Possible Danger

Staying away from the machine so it won't activate, Spidey kept his distance just in case. "MJ, how long has this been happening?" He looked at her studyingly "How long have you had that... Thing? How long have you been..." His voice faded away from the question wanting to deny that his wife of all people, was with Eddie Brock. None the less Venom. One of his enemies, Doc Ock wanted to kill symbiotes and their hosts. Once a symbiote bonds with you it stays in your blood veins forever. Which threatened in creating more symbiotes. Now Mary Jane was pregnant, with her own symbiote and she told Venom that she was pregnant not her own husband. 

"Listen Parker." Venom spoke up when his lover didn't answer. "Everything started when we had taken her"

"3 and a half months ago?! You two have been together for 3 and a half months?!" Spider-Man said shocked, the one person he trusted with his life, now wearing a symbiote and is pregnant with his archenemy's kid!

"Hey it's not like I wanted to become pregnant Pete!" The symbiote on MJ exposed her head. "If I wanted to be pregnant you would have known." MJ signed and looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Pete, I know the risks I put myself into when I got the symbiote, but you have to understand I won't cause any problems."

Spider-Man stepped tithe machine wanting to be close to his wife, but didn't know if he was angry, or sad or just straight out pissed at both of them.

Carnage laughed at the scene before him. "How sweet! The spider still loves his wife, let's see how long the child will last without the protection of her symbiote's nursing ways!" Carnage chuckles as he set the remoter that controls the machine to a level that would drive Viper insane.

"No!" Spider-man and Venom shouted.

Venom looked at Spider-Man a look than he lunged at Carnage. Spider-Man knew that Venom was no match for Carnage, but he knew that he was acting like a distraction. Carnage activated the machine before Venom even reached him. Spider-Man turned quickly as he heard MJ and her symbiote scream. He shot a web at the synoptic webbing that connected MJ to the machine. He knew that he wouldn't be able to break the webbing, but he would be able to weaken it enough for Venom's claws to slice through them. Venom alone, it would take too long to break them and keep Carnage at bay. 

While Venom held off Carnage and Spider-Man weaken the webs the machine would shut off for 5 seconds than come back on. When Spider-man weakened the webbing Venom went off to snap the remainder of the webs while Spider-Man held Carnage off. Once Venom snapped the webbing he shot out his own webbing as the machine started up again and pulled her and her symbiote out of the deafening machine.

"Parker!" Venom shouted and Spider-Man saw him holding MJ. 

Spider-Man kicked Carnage into the sonic bubble and Venom webbed him inside. Venom and Spider-Man quickly headed out of the lab.

Swinging over New York, Spider-Man and Venom landed on a rooftop.

"Alright that's enough, Eddie, give her back." Spider-man demanded and Venom growled.

Venom held his unconscious love and Spider-mans wife close to him. "No. She stays with us."

"No way Eddie she's my wife!"

"Our other knows where your home is. He doesn't know where ours is." Venom's symbiote bonded with MJ's showing that he was willing to do anything to protect here.

"Fine!" Spider-Man turned away throwing his arms up in the air than looked back at Venom. "You better make sure that she is safe or else Eddie."  
Venom swung throughout the buildings of New York and dropped into the sewers. He crawled through many of the pipe systems in case if his other came down he would get confused. Venom knew these pipes like the spider on his chest. Confusing yet simple. Venom constantly looked at his love waiting for her to wake up. To him Viper and Mary Jane were two completely different beings. The only thing that kept them in comparison was the child that they were carrying. Although to Eddie, Mary Jane was Viper. Without Mary Jane there would be no Viper. They constantly worried about their love and the baby, they knew nothing was wrong with them. Of something was wrong with them the Symbiote would alert them.

Venom was worried about the tension of the sonic blast his love was exposed to, he wouldn't know if she took any emotional or mental damage until she woke up. He laid her down on the bed, he had brought down, and let her rest. Oh how he wished that they would have woken up on their way home. 

Naturally symbiotes wouldn't sleep, but Viper was still mainly Mary Jane. Eddie hated using Mary Jane like this, he wanted to separate her from the symbiote and go tell Peter he could have her back once the baby was born, but he knew MJ would want the baby.

Geez we really didn't think this one through did we? Eddie thought and the symbiote hissed at him for even starting to think. Venom liked being in control of Eddie and Eddie didn't mind, even if Venom's plans made nonsense at all. Eddie was greatful for MJ, but it was Venom's idea to have kids. Venom's idea to mate with Mary Jane. Venom's idea of having Mary Jane with them 24/7. Although, Eddie was starting to like the plan as the days and months passed. No other woman would look and act so fierce with the symbiote as Mary Jane would. Having another host for Viper would be and completely different Viper. Venom purred in agreement no other host would be as perfect for his Viper like Mary Jane Parker. 

Even if Parker wanted her back, she is ours now and ours alone. Parker can be as mad as he wants he know what his Mary Jane would want him to do. He will always listen to her like a obedient pup. If he wanted to try and kill us and Mary Jane told him not to, he would listen to her and leave. Venom signs looking at them. Why can't they just wake up?


End file.
